


Training for Beginners

by orphan_account



Series: Ward x Simmons One Shots [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma gets some instruction from Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training for Beginners

"Where are you two off to?", Fitz asked as he slid up to Skye and Grant, Jemma beside him.

"Training", was the terse reply.

Skye rolled her eyes and explained. “Agent McSerious here thinks that I need to be trained like a field agent.”

"You are a field agent", Grant sighed. "And you need to be prepared for anything."

"What about them?", Skye demanded, gesturing to Fitz and Jemma. "They go out into the field too."

Grant looked them over studiously, and they could see the wheels turning.

Fitz held up his hands in protest. “Oh no. Absolutely not, I will not be trained.”

"What about you, Jemma?", Skye pleaded.

Jemma considered the offer, then shrugged in acceptance. “Why not? At the very least, it would be fun to watch you two.”

Jemma had never been trained in hand to hand combat. The only contact sport she’d been exposed to was fencing, and that was in prep school. Since then, she’d been focused on strengthening her brain, not her muscles. She’d had to pass a physical exam to prove her general health when she joined S.H.I.E.L.D., but that was the extent of it.

Now she was watching Grant fix Skye’s fighting stance, and feeling completely unprepared. It was not a feeling she was comfortable with.

“Okay, stay like that”, Grant told Skye, his patience already withering. “Now I want you to punch me.”

Skye smiled gleefully. “You don’t have to tell me twice”, she said as she pulled her arm back and swung. Grant ducked it easily.

He sighed. “It’s probably not a great idea to pair you with me. You and Jemma can spar.”

“I’m more likely to sprain”, Jemma objected. “Maybe we could just punch the air, for now.”

“Come on, guys. It’s not that difficult. You’ve taken self defense, right?”

Skye nodded; Jemma shook her head.

“Really?”, Skye asked, surprised. “You’ve never taken a self defense class?”

“I never felt it was necessary”, Jemma shrugged.

“Alright”, Grant decided, “I’ll start with Jemma then. You can sit down, Skye.”

She sat on the ground at the edge of the mats, and watched happily as Grant fixed Jemma’s stance.

Jemma held her breath as Grant put his hands on her hips, adjusting the way she was standing. She berated herself internally for the instant flush she felt, reminding herself that Grant was a grump on his best days and a right arse on his worst.

He pulled back, and took his place in front of her. “Raise your hands, and ball your fists.” She did as she was told, thinking to any fight scene she’d seen in a movie as reference. Grant nodded in approval, and raised his hands up, open and facing her.

“Now, swing your right hand hand and hit my hand. Let’s start with a jab, right here”, he instructed, indicating his left hand.

Jemma took a breath to calm her nerves, and swung her hand as hard as she could. Her fist connected with his hand with a loud slap, and she cringed in slight pain. Grant raised an eyebrow in surprise. It was a decent jab.

“Good job, Simmons. Let’s try a cross.”


End file.
